


Every 'Dog' Has His Day

by FullmetalDevil



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: Tom is off at the doctors getting a much needed checkup while Benny and Allison are shopping at the store. A little idea pops into the toon's mind when he sees a dog wearing a cone around it's neck after a visit to the vet. A mischievous grin graces the plushdemon's face and he asks Allison for a little help when welcoming Tom home.





	Every 'Dog' Has His Day

**Author's Note:**

> OK This was a crackpot idea that popped into my head while I was at work. A customer was wearing a shit that read “It’s all fun and games till someone get’s a cone” featuring a dog with the infamous ‘cone of shame’. My thought’s devolved from there…Am sooooooo not sorry.

A small grocery store was enjoying it's day with a few customers coming and going from the shop with their various fixings for their meals. Allison and Benny were amongst the small crowd frolicking within the market. Benny happily helped push the shopping cart for Allison while she paced back and forth within the isles grabbing various groceries for the week. Benny admired all the different food items that were being placed within the cart and couldn't help but be curious as to their uses. He would bombard Allison with various questions about the foods and she would answer them to the best of her ability. They turned down the cleaning and pet isle for which Allison promptly retrieved some cleaning products and was checking their labels. While she was busy Benny looked around until another customer caught his attention.

It was a older gentleman whom was holding on to a small dog while talking to an employee, the animal had a strange white cone around it's neck and appeared to be wearing a bandage around it's leg. He couldn't understand the purpose of the cone since the animal was wearing a bandage. He knew bandages were used to wrap around any cuts or injuries to help them heal, but what was a cone for?

His gloved hand gently grabbed onto the bottom of Allison's coat and he gently tugged getting her attention. “Allison, what's that around the dog's neck?” he gestured to the animal in question.

She followed Benny's gesture to see the dog and the cone around it's neck, she gave a small look of pity before answering Benny's question. “That cone is placed around a dog's neck to keep them from scratching or biting at an injury. It's usually given to them by a vet to make sure they heal properly.”

Benny tilted his head in confusion. “What's a vet?”

“A vet is someone who ensures the care of animals. In short they are a animal doctor.”

After Allison's explanation Benny returned his attention to the dog and he seemed to be staring at it. Allison lifted a brow slightly cause it was like she could hear the gears in his mind turning as he processed the information. Much to her surprise a mischievous grin grew across the demon's face before he spun in place facing her giving her his undivided attention.

“Can we get one?” The toon inquired.

“Get what?” Allison looked at the toon dumbfounded and at the same time curious as to what he was up to.

“Can we get a cone please?” He leaned towards her giving her his best puppy eyes.

If there was ever a moment when something felt off to Allison it was that very moment. It was unlike Benny to suddenly ask for something out of the blue. A small smile graced Allison's lips as she bent down to the toons eye level staring at him directly in his pie cut eyes. “Alright what are you up to?”

“Well Tom is at the doctors getting his check up and shots. You said a Vet is a doctor so I wanted to get Tom a cone so he doesn't mess with where he gets his shots. I want to make sure he heals up properly.” The toon wrung his gloved hands while rocking on his heels causing Allison to lift a brow.

“Benny, a Veterinarian is a animal doctor, not a human doctor.” Allison chuckled standing up. She looked at her little devil and felt that something was off, but couldn't place her finger on it.

A mischievous smile nearly split Benny's face in two. “I Know.”

If Allison were a toon, a small light bulb would have lit above her head as she realized what the plushdemon was up to. The little devil was planning on 'playing' with his father figure. He wasn't completely subtle about his intentions, but she was able to read him clearly enough. She let out a overly dramatic sigh playing along with the toon's antics. “Fine. We'll get him a cone, after all we don't want him pestering where he got his shot. He's old so he needs time to heal.”

Her answer was instantaneous as Benny happily latched onto her leg, thanking her for going along. With renewed vigor they raced to the end of the isle with the pet supplies and searched about the section for a cone large enough to fit a full grown man. Allison spotted the cones and grabbed one that she felt would suit the toons needs and even lightly rolled it to gauge it's size. It was perfect. With their desired object secured and a mischievous grin on both their faces, the duo hastily retreated to the registers to make their purchase. Just before the registers Allison stopped and grabbed 2 rolls of film for the camera, cause there was no way she was not going to capture her husbands reaction on film. The cashier looked at both woman and 'boy' with concern as the two were giggling throughout the entire transaction. With their purchases in their possession Allison and Benny ran to the car putting the groceries away hopping in the car hoping to beat Tom home.

The drive home was a quick one as Allison took every shortcut she knew to get home. Much to the conspiring pair's relief there was no truck in the driveway meaning Thomas had yet to come home from the doctor. Benny transformed to his Ragdoll from to grab all the groceries in a single trip and also freeing Allison up to open the door. The groceries were put away in record time before the two broke off to set up their 'positions'. Benny retreated to the living room and placed a blanket and extra pillow on the couch knowing full well of Tom's habit of taking a small nap in the evening hours, especially after being gone for a good chunk of the day. Allison giggled from her view in the kitchen watching the plushtoon make up the couch as well as hiding the cone within his hammerspace. Not wanting to fall behind herself, Allison grabbed the family camera and made sure it had a fresh roll of film. S huge grin graced her face at the thoughts of her husbands reaction, she couldn't wait to see how the events would unfold.

An hour later the low rumble of an engine alerted the family within that their last member of the home had returned. Benny eagerly rushed to the door to let Tom in and even though the man was tired he happily scooped the toon up in his arms entering the home.

'How'd it go? Everything ok?” Allison inquired as she walked down the hall from the kitchen meeting Tom in the hallway kissing him on his cheek.

“Fantastic” Tom grumbled sarcastically. “I was starting to think I was a human pin cushion after awhile. I have never seen so many needles before and I got stuck so many times I lost count. My arm is sore for all the stabbing and the worst of all was the shot to the rear. My butt was sore then entire drive home.” To emphasize his point Tom rubbed the spot on his rear where he had gotten a shot and scowled at how tender the location still was.

“Well how about you relax for awhile while I finish up dinner?” Allison lifted Benny out of Tom's arms gesturing to the living room.

“Honestly that sounds like a good idea.” The man tiredly smiled before drifting into the living room.

Tom lifted the blanket and set it aside crawling onto the couch and winced slightly from the tender spot on his bottom, but relaxed into the couch and he tucked the pillow underneath his head. As if on cue, Benny wiggled out of Allison's arms and joined Tom by the couch. The toon grabbed the blanket and with Tom's help he crawled onto the mans chest with the blanket pulling it over the both of them. It had become a sort of routing for the pair to enjoy a small nap in the evening hours together, it was their way of enjoying the others company.

It wasn't long before Tom was out like a light while Benny pretended to be sleeping, the toon kept a watchful eye on his father until he was sure the man was out. Once he was sure he was asleep with the slow rising and falling of his chest, Benny waved a hand over Tom's face anticipating some sort of reaction. When there was none except for soft snores, Benny moved ever so slowly as to not disturb his dad's slumber managing to get himself in a sitting up position to access his hammerspace. He slowly opened the void and pulled out the cone and fiddled with it trying to figure out how to properly close it.

Allison whom had been watching from the kitchen joined the struggling demon in helping him properly close the cone and showed him how to put it on. With gentle hands they slipped the cone around Tom's neck and gently tied it off to keep it from coming off. Once the cone was in place Allison helped Benny off Tom's chest setting him down then she went to retrieve her camera. Benny was struggling to contain his laughter while Allison paced around his dad taking photos of the sleeping man. He painted an amusing picture of his sleeping peacefully with a large white cone around his neck. Allison gave Benny a thumbs up indicating she was done and hastily retreated to the kitchen while Benny himself made it a point to vacate the room, for he knew what would happen when his dad woke up.

The house was in blissful silence and tranquility for nearly a full hour allowing Allison to finish cooking and she even had the time to make a small dessert as a treat for Tom being so willing to go to the doctor's on his own. Benny had taken the time to fortify his bedroom in anticipation of retaliation from Tom. The silence was roughly strangled by a colorful string of profanity and curses that radiated from the living room. The man's shouts were loud enough to make the other members of the household flinch in response.

Allison put on her best 'concerned face' and rushed to the living room to see her husbands reaction to the cone. “Tom?! Everything ok?” The sight before her nearly made her facade crumble as she stood frozen in the doorway.

Tom struggled with cone trying to reach the knot that prevented his release. His fumbling with the knot devolved with him simply trying to yank the cone off his head and grew even more frustrated that he couldn't do so. "Goddamn it! What bright eyes thought this shit was funny?!" The man swore trying to pull the cone off.

"Aww don't be mad Tom. He was looking out for your well being." Allison tried to comfort the enraged man while she got behind him to help him untie the knot while Tom grumbled more curses under his breath.

"So tell me why I have a dog cone on my head." Tom grumbled schooling his temper.

"Like I said he wanted to make sure you didn't fuss over your shots and check up." Allison repeated finally managed to untie the knot and pulled the cone off Tom's head for it to be taken by the man.

Tom gestured to the offensive item. "These are for dogs when they come back from the ve....." Tom's voice died as realization hit him, his eyes growing wide before his head snapped in the direction of Benny's room. "BEEEEENNNNNNNNNYYY!!"

Tom tore down the hall like his rear was on fire and charged right into Benny's room earning a shocked squeak from the toon. The plushdemon's room was completely covered in his inky threads which were only made as a defensive mechanism, which at the moment screamed his guilt. All the threads he had placed to try and slow Tom down did nothing to the man as he charged right through them. He grabbed the toon by his back and dangled him in front of his face where the two were eye to eye. His scowl slowly teased into a grin as Benny smiled at his dad sheepishly.

"How was the vet?" Benny squeaked.

Tom's mouth twitched as he realized he had been pranked by his little toon and that the little demon was playing innocent despite all the threads he created to keep Tom away. "You mean the doctors, and it was fine. I got my shots and check up like a good boy."

Benny happily smiled at Tom "Yay! Then that deserves a treat!" He swayed in his dads grip happily. He was hoping that by acting oblivious to what had transpired in the living room he would get off Scott free.

Tom's brow lifted before a mischievous grin split his face. "Oh I deserve a treat all right." His tone made Benny freeze staring at him wide eyed, it was then the toon knew he was in trouble. Tom tossed the plushdemon on the bed earning a 'oof' from him when he landed and before he could react Tom pounced on him tickling him mercilessly. "Keep in mind dolly boy that dogs have teeth and can bite back." Tom laughed while working the little toon over, Benny's laughter filling the air.

Allison stood in the doorway watching her husband 'punish' the toon by means of tickle torture. It was nice to see the two of them playing pranks on one another and having fun. Even though their dinner was getting cold, the warmth of the room from both husband and demons laughter was more then enough to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tom found out the hard way that his little demon has a small mischievous side to him, but he realized it was all in good fun and got him back. It's all in good fun and then someone got coned.


End file.
